orcarintfandomcom-20200214-history
Bauve
Bauve was formerly the capital city of Raen before The Leaving, when earthquakes and a subsequent Xaroth Demon invasion destroyed most of the city and left it at the bottom of the ocean near Pearl's Crest. Founding When The Aeravan Unification War came to an end in 589 FR, many Aeravans had fled from their homeland in Cradle to join the colonists in Hearth. This new independent nation known as Raen became a safe haven for many refugees, and the sparse population was almost doubled after the war. Along the coastline were harbors and settlements, taking in new arrivals and offering them sanctuary from the harsh storms that plagued the tall wet cliffs of Southern Hearth. As Aearavans remaining in Cradle feared for their safety, more refugees kept coming to Hearth for many years to come, although in smaller numbers. The settlements and shelters banded together over the years, eventually connected and fortified enough to live in permanently. The camps that were once made to be temporary had grown into a city by the coast, dotting the cliffs high above the ocean tide. In 663 FR, the city now spanned the entire western half of Pearl’s Crest, facing east out towards Bleak Mesa. This city of interconnected settlements came to be known as The Hem by common folk. It lacked traditional leadership, and each district was left to its own to lead its people. The Hem and its people prospered, but as a major city to serve as a political and cultural cornerstone in Raen, its autonomy and divided leadership was deemed unsuitable for future endeavors. Raen was no longer as scarcely populated as it had been a hundred years ago, and the young nation was in dire need of a central government. The Hem was unified and fortified over the years, and in 670 FR, this new capital of Raen was named Bauve. Raen remained separate from the rest of Morianisian society for twelve years, until The Clan Circle reached out with a request to include it. Negotiations with representatives of Parndra and Veer were less than favorable, but with assurance from Aeravans and Mavethans, Raen was finally introduced to The Clan Circle in 683. Since Raen was admitted into The Clan Circle, Bauve was no longer isolated. There was a steady growth in the city, both in population and wealth. There was an increasing cultural interest in Bauve, as is became known for its poetry and literature. Many popular works praised their Aeravan roots and heritage, and as such often condemned The Morianisian Temple. While it was hundreds of years ago since former Aeravans made their home on the coast of Hearth, many still consider themselves Aeravans at heart. The Underwater City When The Great Spirit Ivirixis emerged in 1013 FR, he came to side with the people outside of Temple jurisdiction when he learned of their past transgressions. This alone was enough to earn the trust of Teirstas to the north, but the people Raen were in doubt when it came to the proposition of an alliance. While Ivirixis claimed to have had good intentions, the memory of The Aeravan Unification War was deeply ingrained in the people, Bauve especially. Many years went by as Raen and its people watched Teirstas open up and welcome Ivirixis, who in 1068 made his seat in Daiestra, where he had been declared a deity. The mistrust of deities in Bauve was well known, and the trust of Teirstas was not enough to convince the people of Raen to allow Ivirixis to be worshipped within their borders. The Great Spirit knew their complicated past, but resourceful as he was, Ivirixis worked tirelessly to persuade Raen and its leaders to join his alliance, on their own terms. He never demanded to be worshipped, but only asked to be given a chance. And so in 1073, Ivirixis performed a miracle for the people of Bauve, as a favor for their allegiance and trust. When the sun rose, he awakened Bauve summoned a bridge across the ocean to the previously uncontested Bleak Mesa, and led the people across to reveal his gift to them. The night before, he had pulled a veil before the eyes of Bauve’s citizens, while he toiled away in the deep to build a grand city underneath the ocean, in secret. When he showed the the way across to Bleak Mesa, he erected a mountain and tore off its peak, revealing a seemingly endless shaft littered with strange contraptions, with which they would be carried down to see his beautiful creation. The people of Bauve were awestruck. While they were sleeping, Ivirixis had created a city beyond their wildest dreams, resting underneath the surface, decorated with the finest of gold and shimmering stonework. It was truly a marvel of architecture, engineering and artistic design. His magic protected them from the dangers of the deep, and invited anyone willing to make their home underneath Bleak Mesa. He proclaimed that this was the fortune that awaited those who called him a friend, and yet again, requested an alliance. The people of Bauve were more than enthusiastic about the proposition now that Ivirixis had displayed his generosity, but some even bowed down before him.